Surf Rage
by Starch
Summary: The ocean belongs to everyone, to find the balance is hard. Not everyone likes who gets into Solar Blue. As Anna finds out, jeolously happens everywhere.


Surf Rage

Chapter One

Anna was surprised how these events had unfolded. Never in kiteboarding had she ever seen anything like this, but she supposed that surfing is a bit different when it comes to respect in the water.

She, Bec, Perri and Matt were all sat at the dining table, sitting in silence. They were all anxious for Heath, Edge and Simmo to get back home. The reason for this: The Solar Blue surf academy had suffered a violent outburst of what they call 'surf rage'.

Anna cast her mind back to two days ago…

She and the others had been surfing the Blue Water break, as per usual. Perri was going off on one wave as everyone was coming out of the surf.

'Yeah! Go Perri!' Matt cheered as Perri finished off the wave with a chop-hop.

Perri ran up to the beach, smiling like crazy. Everyone was saying how much she rocked out there. That's the type of group they were now. Best of mates, supporting one another.

They were all rudely interrupted.

'Absolute rubbish' said a carrying, harsh voice.

Perri's face fell. Anna had never seen her so shattered so quickly. Everyone turned around. Facing them was two tall teenage guys carrying surfboards.

One had jet black hair with green eyes, the other was blonde with blue eyes. Both of them were easily taller than Simmo and they both had the biggest muscles Anna had ever seen.

'And you're supposed to be from Solar Blue. What a joke!' was the same voice that they had previously heard, this voice came from the black haired guy.

'Rack off grommy!' shouted Matt and rushed towards him, fists raised.

'Matt, don't!' Perri said urgently as both Heath and Edge had rushed forwards to restrain Matt.

The two teenagers, who must have been around 18 or 19 in age, just laughed and pushed past the crew to enter the surf. The blonde turned back to the Solar Blue crew.

'Keep off our beaches, you tourists!!'

That got Bec real fired up, not only had she had her best friend insulted but she got called a tourist when she had been surfing this break since she was 10?? She wasn't going to stand for this.

'"Tourist?" I've lived here my whole life, thank you very much. I've never seen you two here before, you tourists! How dare you insult my friend!'

The blonde looked up to the black haired guy, with a massive smile on his face. The black haired guy stopped in his tracks as he was about to enter the surf, he turned around and walked back to Bec. Anna's insides froze, never had she seen such anger over nothing. She had heard stories about it though, and the end result usually wasn't pretty…

'Haven't you ever learnt to respect your elders?' he got so close that Bec flinched.

Edge took over for Bec.

'Look man, we live here. See that house' Edge pointed to the house, 'That's where we live. This beach is huge so I don't see why you are making a big deal about it.' Anna noticed that Edges voice was as calm as it could be, but she could see Edge's muscles in his arm and jaw twitching, he really wanted to throw a punch at this guy.

The black haired guy walked closer to Edge, towering him, and smiled smugly, then he said to Edge.

'That's because you guys need to be taught a lesson.' And with that he turned his back to a shocked Edge as he headed back out into the surf.

'What was all that about?' asked Heath. Anna looked to everyone else, she-herself was a little shaky after the encounter. She wasn't the only one. Perri looked like she had seen a ghost- never had Anna seen her look so scared, but these were guys to be scared of. Matt looked like he could murder someone. He walked over to Perri as she seemed almost close to tears, and he squeezed her shoulder in reassurance then put his arm around her.

Fly was looking to everyone, wide eyed and she shifted herself closer to Heath, who put his arm around her.

Bec looked like she had been kicked in the guts and Edge looked deeply concerned.

'C'mon' said Matt 'lets go up to the house. We can talk about it there.'

That was the last thing that was said as they all walked up to the house, in complete silence.

Chapter 2.

Everyone had headed up to the guys room.

'Why would they bother us?' said Fly.

'They obviously have something against us' said Matt.

'All of us? Or just someone here?' Asked Heath. He looked around the room. 'Has anyone else seen these guys before?' Everyone shook their heads.

Bec spoke up. 'I can ask Joe if he's ever heard of these guys before. I'll get on the phone to him.'

'Good idea' Matt nodded at her.

Bec headed down stairs.

This was a real puzzle, Anna thought.

'Why would they harass us?' Anna asked.

'Who knows?' said Perri. Anna could see that she was still a little shaky and even thought Perri was doing her best to look like she was ok, she wasn't. Matt still hadn't removed his arm from her.

'Maybe they don't like Solar Blue kids in general' suggested Heath.

'Yeah', Fly agreed, 'Maybe they missed out on a spot when they tried to get into Solar Blue'.

Bec re-entered the room, disappointment on her face.

'Joe hasn't heard of these guys either.'

'What guys?' Simmo was standing at the door. Everyone looked as though they were deers in headlights. Simmo's eyes narrowed in suspicion as he looked over to Perri and Matt, who were sat on Edge's bed.

'Are you alright Perri?' he asked.

Anna could see that she would have trouble lying to circumstances, but that didn't stop her trying.

'Yes, Simmo' Perri said. Simmo didn't believe for a second that Perri was telling the truth as Perri's voice cracked as she replied to Simmo.

'Alright guys, I wasn't born yesterday. What's going on?'

Anna looked to everyone else. No one was speaking up.

'Well, there's these guys.' Anna started.

'Anna!' came many exclamations from Bec, Fly, Heath and Edge.

'No, its better for Simmo to know.' Perri said, standing up for Anna, she looked into Simmo's eyes. Simmo nodded in approval.

'I'm listening. There's these guys, what else?'

Matt spoke up.

'They're out to get us for some unknown reason.'

Simmo's eyebrows furrowed with confusion and he sat on the edge of Edge's bed next to Matt.

'How?' He asked.

Matt explained what had happened at the beach. Edge finished off by telling Simmo what one of the guys had said to him about him teaching them a lesson.

'This sounds serious.' Simmo said.

No kidding, Anna thought. Why else would we have a house meeting about it and why else would Perri still be shaking?

'What did they look like?' Simmo asked.

Bec described them, with her being up and closer with one of them.

Simmo frowned. 'Come to my office- all of you.'

Anna felt like they were getting into trouble, but when they entered the room Simmo grabbed a photo album.

'They didn't look like this, did they?' he took two photos out of the album. It was two individual photos of the pair they met down the beach.

Everyone gasped.

'Where did you get these from?' Bec asked.

'Who are they?' Perri asked,

'The black haired one is Tain Brockman. The blonde is named Blaide Richardson.' Simmo replied.

Anna took a good look at the photos. These were the guys alright. They were younger and were smiling in the photo quite the opposite of what she saw of them down the beach.

'So how do you know them Simmo?' Matt asked.

Simmo looked a little sheepish as he ran his fingers through his hair.

'They were at the academy three years ago. They were the two losers that year. Personally, I thought that either one of them would have won, the winner that year won that day out of luck, it was a good day for him. Blake his name was.'

Anna looked around to the others, worry etched upon her face. They guys know the system and they shouldn't be messed with.

Chapter Three.

Perri and Matt were rostered on to cook dinner that night. Perri had calmed down a bit, but the conversation at the table that night was non-existent. None of them knew what to say about Tain and Blaide.

Anna and Bec were rostered for doing the washing up, Anna had learnt that in the Solar Blue house that sometimes it was good for everyone to have some quiet time. There had been times like this before where in the late afternoon it was best not to say anything, to just let everyone collect their thoughts. But with Perri and Heath around, these times didn't happen often.

After Anna had finished the last of drying the dishes she headed up to bed, it was 9:00- curfew time. She noticed that Fly was already in bed, she gave her a small smile as Anna entered the room. Anna grabbed her sleeping gear and headed to the bathroom to get changed. Fly had put their lamps on by the time she returned. Fly was sitting up on her bed.

'What's up?' Anna asked.

'Can't sleep' replied Fly, she gave a yawn.

'Worried about the whole Tain and Blaide thing?' Anna asked.

'Aren't you?!' said Fly.

Was she? Anna was much calmed now, but she was still thinking that these guys were just a one-off. If they stayed away from these guys then the guys would stay away from them… right?

'At first I was, but now not so much.' She sat on her bed facing Fly.

'Noting like this ever happens in kiteboarding.' Anna added.

Fly just shrugged.

'Don't think about it Fly, its just a one-off. Tomorrow will be better' Anna said as she gave Fly a gentle smile.

Fly returned the smile and settled back in bed and closed her eyes to sleep.

Anna turned off the lights and did the same.

Anna was positive that tomorrow was going to be good and they wouldn't see Blaide or Tain.

Anna was right. Throughout the whole day they never saw Tain or Blaide. Perri returned to her normal self, she was still a little wary, but otherwise happy. Edge was constantly on his guard, looking over his shoulder every two minutes trying to spot the two guys. Fly was extremely suspicious, she wouldn't admit it to anyone but Anna could see that she was still scared.

At the end of their afternoon surfing session they all headed back up to the house. Anna ran up to Fly and put her arm around her playfully.

'What did I tell you? Nothing bad has gone wrong today.' Anna said.

Fly smiled at her.

'Okay, okay you win!'

That night Anna went to bed content and confident that everything has gone back to normal.

But she was wrong…

Chapter 4

The next morning was Saturday and the crew planned to spend the whole day surfing, as they usually did every Saturday.

It was around 10 o'clock and everything was going great. Perri managed to do a few more chop-hops and got the rest of the crew cheering for her.

What the crew didn't notice was the arrival of two certain 18 year olds.

Fly had got on a good medium sized wave and was about to do an aerial, all of a sudden Tain appeared in front of her. Fly panicked and lost balance and wiped out.

Anna's heart started to beat faster with worry, these guys were back. She could see Fly surface for air but she was bleeding from her head- her board had smacked her in the head when she wiped out. Tain gave her a nasty smile then held Fly under the surf!! All of the Solar Blue team started to rush towards Tain, but they were too far away to help Fly immediately.

Heath was the first of them to reach Tain and punched him squarely in the face. Tain staggered backwards as Heath pulled Fly's head up out of the surf. Edge and Matt were both next to reach Fly and assisted Heath to get Fly onto the beach. As they put her down on the beach Perri rushed up to Fly, dropped to her knees and searching for a pulse and checking her breathing.

Anna wasn't too far behind, she could feel the fear pumping through her veins. She then heard Perri shout 'She's not breathing!! But she has a pulse! Get an ambulance!!'

That was the last Anna heard of Perri as Perri started to do her best to resuscitate Fly.

'I'll go!' shouted Matt and started to sprint up to the house.

Everyone was now at the shore, Anna felt hopeless as she looked on to Perri giving Fly two breaths every 4 seconds, Bec assisting by keeping a hand at the base of Fly's neck, constantly checking her pulse.

'Fly… You gotta be okay' Anna heard Heath say, hopelessly.

Just then, Anna heard a loud laugh behind her, she spun around to see both Blaide and Tain laughing at Fly's limp and unconscious body. This was too much for Heath.

'You scum!' he shouted and headed straight for Tain, quick off the mark to land a punch in Tain's face. Tain fell from the force but Blaide grabbed Heath in a headlock.

Edge joined in the fight and started to lay punches into Blaide to free Heath. Tain managed to recover and got back onto his feet. Heath was released and layed a punch in Blaide's stomach which winded him. Edge noticed that Tain was back on his feet and Edge took advantage at his clumsy co-ordination and grabbed into a headlock.

Tain was much larger than Edge and Edge was struggling to keep him there.

'Heath!' Edge yelled for help. Anna saw her board lying on the floor and an idea struck her.

She picked it up.

'Edge! Hold him still!' she yelled.

Edge saw her holding the board and immediately understood what she meant. Her managed to get Tain off balance and held him as still as possible for Anna to whack him on the head with her board with as much force as she could muster.

Tain immediately fell unconscious.

Anna then turned to see that Blaide had Heath pinned down on the beach and repetitively punching him. Now that Edge was free, he rushed over to Heath and kneed Blaide in the head. Blaide grunted and rolled off Heath.

Matt and Simmo then came running down.

'Ambulance will be here soon' panted Matt.

'Blaide! Stay where you are!' roared Simmo. Blaide realised he was in deep trouble and made a run for it. No one was bothered about him but everyone was focused on Fly.

Bec looked at Perri and saw that she was running out of puff.

'Perri, do you want me to take over?' Bec asked.

Perri nodded in between a breath and Bec quickly moved next top Perri and took over Perri's position as Perri lay down on her back, puffed from the CPR and the stress that she would stuff up.

Just as Simmo was about to congratulate Perri and tell Bec that he would take over after her they all heard the sound of sirens approach.

Chapter 5

The next bit was a blur to Anna, she remembered nurses, stretchers, and her wanting to go in the Ambo van with Fly but being restrained by Bec and Edge, then there was Heath being helped off the floor, his nose broken and bleeding.

The next thing that Anna knew, she was in the house with Bec, Perri and Matt.

Simmo was at the hospital with Edge and Heath. Heath was having his nose tended to and Edge was having a full check-up.

Tain was at the hospital too, there was another ambulance that picked him up 20 minutes later.

The four were left in the house with Deb and Jilly.

Once again, everyone was sitting in silence, Deb and Jilly we making hot chocolates for everyone.

'Bec, Perri,' Anna started 'you guys were great today'.

Anna was close to tears, after doing her best to reassure Fly, everything had gone wrong and it felt like, to Anna, that Fly was very close to death.

Perri gave Anna a faint smile as Matt put his arm around her. Bec simply got up from her chair and walked over to where Anna was sitting and gave her a hug. Bec could see how cut up and shattered Anna was, they all knew that Anna's closest friend here was Fly and it was the same for Fly.

Finally Bec let go of her embrace to Anna.

'Do you want me to call Joe over?' Bec asked Anna gently.

Anna shook her head. 'I don't want him to see me like this.'

'I understand.' Bec replied and then sat on Anna's lap. Anna felt Bec's weight relaxing, she hugged her and rested her head on Bec's back, she then felt calmer and less alone.

'Here guys' Deb announced. 'Drink these, they're mine and Jilly's treat.' She had put a tray down on the table of 4 steaming mugs of hot chocolate, each complete with four large marshmallows on top.

Anna felt Bec reach for a mug. Anna didn't feel like moving and started to close her eyes.

'Not going to have one Anna?' asked Jilly.

Anna shook her head. 'Maybe later.' She replied.

Deb and Jilly both nodded and they both had a mug of hot chocolate each and sat down at the remaining chairs at the table.

Images flashed through Anna's head, Fly being held under, an Ambulance, Perri resuscitating Fly, Heath pinned on the sand.

Anna's heat jumped in fear at the thought, she shuddered and snapped her eyes open. Perri had been watching her.

'Don't think about it, Anna' Perri said.

'Today' Anna began, she swallowed, guilt in her heart 'was my fault.'

'Like hell it was!' exclaimed Deb.

'Anna, you didn't force Tain or Blaide to do anything to us' Matt said.

Anna shook her head.

'But I told Fly that they wouldn't bother us again, I- I…' Anna couldn't find the right words for it.

'Comforted her?' Bec supplied.

'Well, yeah' Anna said reluctantly.

Bec put down her cup.

'Anna, that's what friends do. You didn't know what these idiots would do- none of us did! Everyone knows that you and Fly are best of mates, and that's how you acted like today, a real best mate.' Bec said.

'Absolutely' agreed Jilly. There were murmurs of agreements from Matt, Perri and Deb.

Bec repositioned herself so she could embrace Anna, while being lazy and still sitting on Anna. Anna welcomed this, Bec could be sharp as razors in attack mode, but was a thousand shades of loyalty in friendship, this was a time where Anna appreciated that Bec had accepted her.

Just then, there was a click of the door and Simmo, Edge and Heath appeared, all looking grim.

Chapter 6.

Bec jumped up immediately and flung her arms around Edge. Edge's eyes widened in surprised but then accepted Bec and gently kissed Bec on the cheek.

'How's Fly?' Anna asked immediately.

'They managed to get her breathing again, thanks to Perri's and Bec's brilliant work.' Simmo started as Bec and Perri both showed a small smile. Bec walked back over to Anna, sat down on her, putting her arm around her neck and motioned Edge to draw up a chair near them, he obeyed and pulled a chair up next to Bec and Anna, Bec reached out for his hand immediately. Anna was glad for Bec's reassuring weight to be back on her.

'Fly is still unconscious. The doctors think that she will make a full recovery though.'

'Well that's a relief' said Jilly.

The tension in Anna's heart calmed immediately and she started to smile. Fly will be fine.

She looked to Bec who gave her shoulder a small squeeze and smiled.

Deb looked to Simmo.

'I think we'll leave the details of these events a bit later' said Deb.

Simmo looked darkly at her,

'Not that much later, unfortunately.' He looked to the others.

'The police want to interview each and everyone of you about today's events. They are going to prosecute Tain and Blaide for attempted murder.'

'So they should!' Matt exclaimed.

'Did they find Blaide? He ran off.' asked Perri.

'Yep' Simmo replied 'They found him about to board a train to Melbourne. He's in custody now.'

'Can we go visit Fly?' asked Perri.

'Well, she's still out of it' started Simmo.

'Oh come on Simmo, these guys have been worrying themselves half to death.' Deb said.

'Please Simmo' pleaded Anna.

Jilly looked up at Simmo expectedly, while Deb glared at him.

'Okay then, everyone in the van!' Simmo had given up.

Everyone got up. Anna finally got a good look at Heath, he had a black eye and a strip of tape holding his nose in place. He was trying to be strong about it, but Anna could she that he had a look that he didn't know what to do about this situation. Heath saw her looking at him; he gave Anna a small, gentle smile at her as they exited the house.

Twenty minutes later, and they were outside Fly' room.

Simmo started on the rules

'Alright, no shouting or anything, there's only supposed to be a max of four people in the room at once but if we're all quiet then hopefully they won't notice us all.

They all entered the room. Anna was sat next to Bec as Heath faced her on the opposite side of the bed. Anna saw Heath take Fly's hand.

It sort of freaked out Anna a bit to see Fly connected up to so many machines, for breathing, checking her pulse, fluids, the list goes on!

Fly was breathing steady, eyes closed, and no sign of her usual laughter on her face.

But she was going to be back in the surf with her soon… right?

No one else seemed to speak, or at least there was nothing to say. Only Matt could think of something to say.

'She'll be fine guys.'

Anna thought it was a waste of breath, she knew he was only trying to help.

All of a sudden, Fly's eyes started to open. She blinked a few times, she looked pretty groggy.

'Fly!' exclaimed Heath.

Fly gave a small smile as she looked around the cramped room.

'How do you feel?' asked Anna.

'Do you remember anything?' asked Perri.

Fly gave a small chuckle as she was being a bit overloaded with questions.(she did nearly drown you know!)

'I'm okay. Just a bit weak.' Fly smiled as she looked around the room.

'Do you remember what happened?' Perri asked again.

'No.' Fly said, not looking at anyone.

Simmo had been keeping watch outside but had peeked his head in.

'Guys, we have to go, some nurses are coming! Quickly, you have to get out!'

Fly laughed. 'You aren't supposed to be in here?'

'No, but we were desperate to see you.' Bec replied.

A big grin appeared on Fly's face.

Everyone quickly got up and said a short good bye to Fly.

Anna was the last to get up.

'Anna' Fly called softly.

Anna turned around 'Yeah?' She sat back down in her chair.

'Thanks for being such a great friend' Fly replied and gave her a gently hug.

'Not a problem' Anna smiled.

Anna decided to dig a bit deeper.

'You do remember. Don't you?' Anna said.

Fly's eyes were suddenly filled with hurt.

She nodded. 'Yeah I do.'

'Don't worry about it Fly, we're goin-' Anna was cut off by Fly.

'I'm not surfing again.' Fly said 'Ever'.

Chapter 7

'I'm not surfing again. Ever.' Fly's words pierced Anna's heart as Bec dragged her out of Fly's room.

'Anna, we all know that you two are close, but that was a close call. That nurse almost caught us, trust Perri for doing some sweet talking' Bec laughed. She was in such a hyper mood.

Anna couldn't muster a smile, she felt so bad for Fly, and guilt still filled her heart.

Bec stopped and stepped in front of Anna, an eyebrow raised.

'What's up? Fly's gunna be fine. You saw her' Bec started.

"I'm not surfing again. Ever" Those words rang through Anna's mind.

'I'll tell you when we get back, okay?' Anna said softly.

Bec's face turned from joy to seriousness.

The others had already exited the hospital and were in the van.

'Is it serious?' Bec whispered.

'Yeah' nodded Anna.

'C'mon girls!' Simmo called from the van.

'Let's go' grimaced Bec and linked arms with Anna, continuing their walk to their transportation.

Twenty minutes later and Anna was sat on the floor of Perri's and Bec's room with Bec, Perri, Matt, Heath and Edge gathered around.

'So what did Fly say to you, Anna?' Bec said seriously.

'She remembered what happened-' Anna started.

'But-' Perri started but Anna cut across her.

'She didn't want us to worry' Anna explained.

'So she remembers, what's the big deal?' shrugged Edge. Bec swotted him.

'Edge, just because you're not scared of drowning doesn't mean we all are' scolded Bec.

'Fly said that she's not surfing again.' Anna said.

There was silence in the room.

'She's what?!' exclaimed Matt.

'Not surfing again. "Ever" is what she said' Anna nodded.

'She's not serious is she?' Matt said, 'I mean, she's one of the best around. To get here, you have to be.'

'She wants to throw it all away' Anna said.

Heath's expression was darkened.

'Fly's worst fear is drowning' he said.

Anna nodded as she remembered an emotional time for Fly a month ago…

It was a normal day for the Solar Blue gang as they were training their surfing techniques in the sea, Anna saw Fly take a bad wipeout. A few minutes later Fly resurfaced, coughing and spluttering.

Later that night, Anna went down into the kitchen as everyone was asleep to get a glass of water. When she returned, she was shocked to see Fly sitting up on her bed, tears rolling down her face.

'What's wrong?' Anna asked softly as she closed their bedroom door quietly.

'The wave… today… I was pinned… no air…' Fly spluttered in between the tears.

Anna couldn't make much sense from what she was saying but rushed over to her friend all the same.

Anna sat down on Fly's bed and brought her into a hug as Fly's tears continued to stream down her face.

'It's okay, everything's alright' Anna whispered to Fly softly, trying to comfort her. Fly's sobs quieted down a little.

After a few minutes Fly had calmed down. Anna let go of Fly, looking straight into her eyes, which were bloodshot red from the tears.

'What's wrong?' Anna asked.

And that's when Fly confessed to Anna what was really bothering her. She was terrified of being held under a wave. She already had a bad experience at Margaret River, that stopped her surfing for 6 months before she got back into the water.

It took Anna around an hour to get Fly settled and to comfort her while Fly drifted off into sleep again…

Anna shook the memory from her head as she rejoined the conversation.

'Should we tell Simmo?' Bec asked.

'Tell me what?' Simmo said as her appeared in the doorway.

Déjà vu, Anna thought.

Chapter 8

Bec's eyes widened in shock as Simmo gave a stern look to everyone.

Simmo closed his eyes and sighed.

'Just tell me.'

Edge and Matt both exchanged an uncertain glance at one another while Heath said,

'Fly reckons she's gunna give up surfing over what happened.'

Anna looked to Heath; he had said those words so bluntly. He looked defeated, like someone had kicked him in the guts.

Simmo just nodded.

'I wouldn't expect anything different' he said.

'What!?' Edge exclaimed. 'You're going to give up on her, just like that?!'

'It's her choice Edge. We can't do anything' Simmo replied. He saw the crew's blank looks.

'I'll talk to Deb about it. She has a degree is phycology, we'll see what she can do to help.'

After Simmo's last words he turned and left the room.

Anna got up.

'I'm going for a walk' she said.

Bec nodded, the others let her be, realising that she just wanted some time to herself.

Once Anna exited the house, she got out her mobile phone and sent a quick text to Joe asking him to meet her at a local park.

A minute later and her phone went off. Joe sent his reply stating that he would be there.

Anna walked down to the meeting place and saw that Joe was there. He got up from where he was sitting and greeted her with a hug.

'Hey, what's up?' he asked softly, not letting go of their embrace.

'Its about Fly…' Said Anna.

And so she relayed the events of the last few days to Joe. He remained quiet through out her explaining.

'I just feel so bad about it, but I'm not sure why' Anna said.

'Its not your fault about what those creeps did' Joe said softly as he kissed her cheek gently.

'Surf rage does happen, but I've never seen it in this extreme' Joe thought out loud.

'Even so, there's not much we can do now, is there?' he said.

Anna broke away from his embrace and sat down on the park bench, she thought a different thought.

'I wonder what will happen to the ones who did this.' She thought out loud.

As soon as she said that last sentence, her mobile phone went off, Anna answered it immediately.

It was Perri.

'Anna, come to the house quick! Its Fly!' Perri said urgently.

Anna felt her stomach clench, now what have Blaide and Tain done?

A few minutes and Anna was home with Joe, she looked around for the others but none of them were in the house. She frowned.

'Hey, look, they're outside' Joe said pointing to the back of the house.

They both rushed to the back of the house where she saw the Solar Blue crew looking out to the ocean, Deb, Simmo and Jilly were all watching on too.

'What's going on guys? Is Fly okay?' Anna said urgently.

Simmo smiled.

'See for yourself' as he gestured towards the ocean.

Anna squinted but sure enough the lone surfer out there was a short girl with long flowing blonde hair.

'Fly!' she exclaimed.

Perri smiled at Anna.

'I told you it was urgent' she laughed.

'I thought that it was something else had happened to her…' Anna mumbled.

Joe squeezed her hand and saw him smiling at her.

'See,' he whispered in her ear, 'no harm done'.

'Well what are we all waiting for guys? We can't let Fly have al the good waves to herself' Bec said.

As she said that the Solar Blue crew sprang into action and all grabbed their boards and joined Fly in the fantastic surf.

As for Blaine and Tain, they went to court and they were found guilty of attempted murder and spent a few years in jail. Turned out that they were going mad ever since they lost the Solar Blue surf off, so when they came out of jail they went into a mental institute, where they spent the rest of their lives.

As for Fly, she confined to Anna that she was still scared of being pinned under big waves, but she couldn't help but love the surf, it was her life. And so Fly went on to win the Solar Blue surf off.

All turned out well.


End file.
